


Together

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 09 July 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 09 July 2009.

  


  
  


**Title**:Together  
**Pairing**: MattxMelloxNear  
**Rating**: T(sex and language)  
**Notes**: It takes place after the Kira case, so it's a bit Au. A little bit angsty too. Mostly from Mello and Matt POV  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters.

 

  


Matt smiles lightly as he feels the smoothness of the gear under his hand. The Camaro seems an extension of his own body. And well it is red, the same as his own hair. Both Mello and Near know that Matt has red hair also between his legs. They are soft and curly, like the feathers of a small bird.

Near looks at the replica of the Rubik cube dangling from the rear-view mirror. He grips tightly at the plastic robot in his hands. It’s a white and blue robot. It is the only one he brought. Mello said no toys, but Matt just said him to pick one. Near remembers clearly that Mello didn’t have any toys back at Wammy’s.

Mello has his feet on the dashboard. He lazily changes channel on the radio. The notes of _They don’t care about us _pour into the car. Mello unwraps a bar of dark chocolate.

Outside it’s sunny, and the road uncoils in front of the car. Mello thinks American roads are utterly boring. Just a straight magtape of asphalt. Matt thinks they are exciting instead, exciting as Mello’s smooth back.

Mello looks at Matt and then at Near from the rear-view mirror. He doesn’t remember exactly when this started. When they started to be around each other every moment, every moan. Probably it already started back at Wammy’s. But Mello thinks that if it is good then it is alright.

He wanted Matt, so fucking much! And kissing him and hooking his legs around the read-head’s waist was so easy. It was easy to fall with him, ‘cause they only trusted each other since the beginning. Then Mello couldn’t stop thinking of white hair and untouched lips, so he, well he and Matt, grabbed Near. And Near decided to fall with them. Because, yes, it was scary, but there were hands over him, and the pleasure came right after the initial pain, the pleasure to be hold, to be filled. Near has always been afraid of the void. Mello filled it with his needy hands and his deep, long moans. Matt filled it with his tongue, with his strong fingers, but his smiles were only for Mello.

Mello thinks they are still falling together, a tangle of bodies and dreams.

Near listens to the song and wonders if Mello and Matt know how to dance. Matt hums with the music as the sound of the engine cradles him. Mello lets the chocolate melt in his mouth, forming a sweet, dark pool at the centre of his tongue. He passes a hand through his hair. Matt catches glimpses of gold from the corner of his eye. He bites his lower lip as he feels his jeans growing tighter. He curses his idiocy. Well he knows it is more like idolatry, ‘cause he fucking venerates every inch of Mello.

Mello is bored, he plays with the chocolate wrapper. Near moves to the side to see better Mello’s hands moving. He doesn’t wear gloves today. His nails are little, of a light shade of pink, like confetti. Near remembers them grasping his hips, running through the white hair at the base of his cock. Near likes to be desired by Mello, and he leaves Mello free to write and to draw his desire into his own body.

\- I’m hungry!

Matt looks at Mello and grins.

\- My leather queen wants to get fat, uh?

Mello hits Matt sharply at the back of his neck. Near looks at Mello’s hand remaining there. Mello pulls lightly at Matt’s short hair. A low pour escapes Matt’s lips.

\- I said I’m hungry, you little, cocky bastard!

Near looks out of the window, signs smear the landscape.

\- There is a diner in two miles.

Near’s voice is low, it makes Mello’s fingertips tingle.

\- Have you heard the albino freak?

Matt nods.

Matt parks the car.

\- Hey! Throw the wrapper out! My sissy has to be tidy!

Mello rolls his eyes and kicks the wrapper out. Outside is hot and he already feels uncomfortable in his pair of leather trousers, but could he be damned if he will admit it! He looks at Near putting on a pair of sneakers. His white hair are falling over his face, his fingers are moving quickly around the laces. They bought them before leaving. Near certainly didn’t use shoes back at he SPK head-quarters. And when they met again, after the Kira case, after risking of losing each other for real, Mello just wanted to bring Near away from all that screens, and toys. He wanted to bring Matt away from blood and death, ‘cause too may times Matt had hugged him at night, trembling, too many times they had made love thinking it was the last time.

A light hand over his chest makes him come back to reality. Near is standing in front of him, shoes at his feet.

\- Weren’t you hungry, Mello?

Mello nods, he presses his hand over the glass of the door, there’s a tiny bell that rings. Matt lifts his goggles over his head. Mello smiles at him. It took him a freaking lot of time to teach Matt that he should lift them in public places now that they are safe. Near follows them, trying not to fall as he walks, shoes are uncomfortable. L didn’t wear shoes. Near swallows and reaches for Mello’s hand. Mello doesn’t turn, he only squeezes his hand. Mello’s skin is smooth and soft, Near likes it. But he also likes the marred skin of the scar under his fingertips, under his tongue.

Matt lets his eyes travel around the place, far from those two hands. Matt chews at his thumb. It can’t be helped, he can’t be linked to Mello by the pain of the loss. L was just a great detective to him, nothing more.

What L was for Mello and Near, Mello was for Matt. That’s why he is like a loyal dog, he can’t go away, he doesn’t want to. And that’s why he always lost himself into Mello, why he always goes deeper, trying to crawl more under the blond’s skin. He really doesn’t care if Near is watching, if Near is moaning under Mello’s hands. Matt has seen enough of them, enough of himself, to know that things are just meant to be like this. Life is not a romantic movie, and wounds have to be healed, it doesn’t matter by how many people. If having Near there makes Mello feel good then it’s alright. As long as there’s a place for him, he can try to be a good dog.

Mello points a table to Matt, Matt nods and sits down and takes the menu.

Mello isn’t stupid, and, well, he has long time ago discovered that there’s something weird between him and Matt. He doesn’t believe in soul-mates shit. Still he knows he can never leave Matt. He has never said this to him. Sometimes he thinks he should. He thinks it now, looking Matt hiding behind the menu. As if the jerk can fool him! He releases Near’s hand at sits down next to Matt. Near sits in front of them. He presses his hands over the surface of the table. It’s fresh under his palms. There’s still the sensation of Mello’s hand around his own. He smiles lightly. Matt doesn’t know, but Near looks often at him, Near has started to understand him, to care for him even. That’s why he takes a menu and remains silent, ‘cause he knows he just can’t step in the area between Matt and Mello, and that Mello has to take care of him too.

Matt tries to breath normally, as he feels Mello’s hand on his tight. Mello squeezes lightly, Matt turns.

Mello doesn’t talk, he just looks at Matt. There’s a mix of sadness and rage in his eyes. Matt lowers his gaze. He wishes things could be less complicated, but he knows they can’t.

Mello rolls his eyes.

\- I’m going to the bathroom.

Near nods. Matt remains silent, apparently concentrated on the menu.

\- Near order for us too. Matt comes with me.

Mello’s voice is low, almost a growl.

Matt looks at Mello. The blond’s gaze is steady. Matt stands up and follows him over the black and white tiles of the floor.

Mello closes the door behind his back and looks at Matt. Matt shrugs and plays with his lighter.

\- Look at me, you fucking idiot!

Mello’s voice hits against the tiles, against the mirrors.

Matt looks at him.

\- Do you think you can fool me, Matt?

Matt feels something growing inside of him. It’s something hot and Matt doesn’t understand it is rage. He has never been angry at Mello. Never. Not even when he left Wammy’s. Back then Matt was only so terribly hurt.

But now! The thought that Mello is yelling at him when he just accepts everything, when he accepts that Mello can desire someone else, when he accepts to touch and to lick that “someone else” ‘cause he has understood that things can only be this way.

\- Are you even listening to…

Matt just hits Mello. He hits him hard, right in the stomach.

\- Wha…

Mello blinks and looks at Matt, a sharp pain and a sharp rage surging. Matt is prepared to be hit back. That’s why he dodges Mello’s fist and blocks his arm. Matt looks at Mello’s eyes, wide open, and even more blue than usual.

His voice is low and heavy when he speaks and Mello shivers.

\- I’m not a fucking dog, Mello! I try to be one, a good one even! But fuck!

Mello watches as a pair of tears roll on Matt’s cheeks.

Now, Mello knows he is a sinner, he knows he just has too many cravings, he knows he won’t be able to leave Near. But, God! Making Matt crying, when he sworn to God, to everything he had, that he wouldn’t do that again…

Matt takes in breath as he feels Mello’s arms around him. Mello is hugging him so tight it almost hurts. Matt just cries.

Mello’s hand are on his wet cheeks, Mello’s breath is over his lips.

\- Matt, please look at me.

Matt doesn’t lift his gaze, he feels like an idiot.

\- Look Mel, forgot what I said, I…really…it’s alright.

He wipes his tears away but Mello stops his hands.

\- Look at me, Matt!

His voice is soft but steady. Matt looks at him.

Mello swallows. He is scared as hell, but he knows this is the moment. He must do it.

\- Matt…I…

Matt feels Mello’s fingers pulling at his hair.

\- I…I love you, idiot!

Matt looks at Mello. He opens his mouth but Mello presses a finger over his lips.

\- I…I can’t promise you that you’ll be the only one. I…I think I’m already falling. But even if I love Near…even if I love him, I’ll always love you too Matt. I can’t help it. From that day I hit you when we were little…

Matt smiles, his cheeks covered with salty water. His lips move under Mello’s lips.

\- Don’t say nothing more, Mel.

Mello is grateful, ‘cause, dammit, it’s so hard, so hard to be completely open in front of someone.

Matt pulls Mello closer. Mello leans into the touch, his head on Matt’s shoulder.

\- Can…can you do something for me?

Mello lifts his gaze.

\- What, Matty?

He thinks Matt makes him too soft.

\- Can…can I make love to you?

Mello swallows.

\- Here? Are you idiot?

Matt kisses Mello’s forehead.

\- I want to make love to you alone, with no one else watching. I want you to touch only me.

And Mello knows he has lost already, ‘cause it has always been like this with Matt. Matt always gave him what he wanted and Matt always got back what he himself wanted.

\- First I have to ask to you again…are you really alright with me wanting the both of you? Loving the both of you?

Matt feels pain but also warmth.

\- If you love me, it’s alright.

Mello smiles. A pure smile, the one he had the first time they touched. The first thing he said was “It tickles, Matt”.

And Matt can’t resist any more.

The space is little, but Matt is just happy to feel more of Mello’s body, to feel Mello’s skin slide over his own. Mello’s hair moves lightly around his face, following their movements. Matt smiles as Mello puts his arms around his neck. Mello just feels his body liquefy over and over, Matt’s warmth reaching every place inside of his body, of his mind. As he comes he murmurs in Matt’s ear.

\- You are the only one whom I allow to take me. So please forgive me for the rest.

Matt comes inside Mello’s bliss, smiling.

Near smiles at the waitress as she leaves the plates on the table. Near knows their relationship is complicated. It needs to regain balance now and then. So he sips his café-latte and slowly eats.

Mello squeezes Matt’s hand before exiting the bathroom, Matt nods. As they sit down Near smiles. But this time he smiles to Matt, Matt smiles back, feeling something being untied inside of him. He knows he can make it. He and Near are meant to be together, to be with Mello in the end.

\- Would you like milk in your coffee?

Mello smiles while Near pours a bit of milk in Matt’s cup.

Mello looks at his cup, then at the car parked outside the window. In silence he thanks God for having them both, for them deciding to be together, to be at his side. He knows he doesn’t deserve this…still they are there sipping coffee and talking about the ocean they are going to see, and Mello feels his heart being cradle, and he prays for them to remain.

  
   



End file.
